


Covert Operations

by rosiedeplume



Series: Tradecraft [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: “The way you move…” He squeezed her arm, gripping tight. He dipped his head low, breath tickling her ear. “I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”





	Covert Operations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt from Glynnisi: Glynnisi - How about ShieldShock, 37, SO open to smut. ;) “I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”
> 
> This kind of got away from me, whoops.

Darcy fanned herself with a napkin and sipped at her drink. The music continued to _thumpthumpthump_ through the room, and she could see Jane and Nat still moving out on the dance floor. She’d been dancing for hours and it was high time for a drink and fresh air. 

Steve caught her eye, waving over the crowd. He nodded toward the balcony, a question in his eyes, and she nodded in relief. Darcy skirted around the edges of the mass of people with muttered apologies as Steve cut his way through the dancers easily, meeting her at the door. 

He greeted her with a slow, searing kiss. “You look gorgeous tonight.” Darcy’s cheeks warmed at the heat in his gaze. 

“Not looking so bad yourself.” The deep blue shirt complemented his eyes, and his dark pants were perfectly fitted.  _ Thank you, Tony’s tailor. _

Darcy winced as the crowd screamed in response to the DJ. “Outside? Please?” 

“Of course.” He pulled the translucent glass door toward him and nudged her forward. 

Darcy raced to the railing and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the ledge. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The cool night air was invigorating after the sweaty interior and fog machines. 

“Oh my god that’s so much better.”

Steve chuckled low behind her and pressed up against her back. His shirt was soft and warm, and she leaned into his embrace. 

“You know, I thought Tony was a party animal, but Nat can sure hold her own.” 

Darcy snorted and turned to look at him. “The woman drinks liquor straight. She can give any of us a run for our money.” 

Steve tipped his head, conceding the point. “True.” His right hand skimmed down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. “But I think you win at dancing.” She turned back to look at the city lights and rest her head back on his chest. His other hand moved to her waist, then around to cup the curve of her ass through her skirt. “The way you move…” He squeezed her arm, gripping tight. He dipped his head low, breath tickling her ear.  “I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.” 

Darcy gasped, raw need shooting through her like lightning. Steve pressed closer and she could feel just how much he wanted her. She tried to shift, to push back, but she was trapped between his solid heat and the unforgiving concrete barrier. Her breath hitched as her fingers gripped the rough surface and she found herself grinding back into him. 

“Steve.” His name came out breathier than she meant it to.

“Fuck, you’d let me, wouldn’t you?” Steve reached around the top of her shirt into her bra, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Darcy could feel herself getting wet, and her face burned with a mix of shame and excitement. Steve knew her well. 

“All our friends are on the other side of that door, but you’d let me pull up your skirt and touch you right here.” His free hand toyed with the hem of her pencil skirt, tugging it higher and higher until he reached her panties. He pinched her nipple hard once more, right as he slipped his fingers into her slit, and she bit back a cry.

“Dammit _ ,  _ Darce, you’re so wet.” he hissed, his voice strained with need. When he circled her clit with his finger she bucked forward but there was nowhere to go. He only pulled her back far enough to dip his fingers inside her, then resumed his teasing. “Darce, I need you to say it. You know the rules.” 

“Ah!” She could tell him to stop right now and he would. He would fix her skirt and get them a cab and they would go home.  _ But she didn’t want to _ . “Please _ , _ Steve.  _ Please _ .” she begged. She needed to feel him inside her. 

Steve sprung into action, releasing his fly with one hand and pulling up her skirt with the other. He paused with his hard length pressed up against her entrance. “Remember to stay quiet, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you and get curious.”

Suddenly she remembered - heard the people walking below, the car driving down the street, the jingle of someone dropping their keys in front of the club. She froze, and Steve took the opportunity to thrust up into her. She flailed, then brought a hand up to smother her own cry. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He teased her clit, drawing circles around it as he continued his shallow thrusts. The tension built up inside her fast, his fingers skillfully bringing her up to the edge. 

“I’m so close.” Her breath came hard, and she struggled to brace herself against the rail. If someone looked up they would see her moving and guess what they were doing. “Don’t stop.” 

Steve made a noise of satisfaction low in his chest. The rough concrete scratched her knees each time he thrust into her, and her palms were slick with sweat. 

A party bus pulled up in front of the club with brakes squeaking. The doors opened to drunk chatter and people spilling out onto the sidewalk. One woman laughed, high and loud, and Steve took that as his signal. He rolled her clit between his fingers once, twice, and all at once she was over the edge. She bit into her hand to stop her moan (a car honked a block over), and Steve mumbled a curse into her ear, hands shifting to her hips. His movements became frantic and Darcy focussed on holding on as he reached his own peak. 

He fell into her, breathing hard, and for a moment there was only his heart pounding against her back and the sounds of the people below. 

The  _ thwack _ of a hand against glass had them jumping up in a panic. Clint’s voice came muffled through the glass door as he yelled something in a break of the music. Acting quickly, Steve yanked the hem of her skirt back down and fumbled with his fly behind her. The door opened, the raucous sound of the club breaking through once again. 

“Oh hey guys! Jane wondered where you got off to.” 

Darcy could feel her face flush red and hoped the darkness hid it. Steve held her close, bracketing her with his arms to disguise her disheveled appearance. 

“Darcy needed some fresh air.” Darcy hoped the roughness in Steve’s voice went unnoticed. He cleared his throat. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah! We’re heading down to that pizza place on the corner, wanna come?”

“Darce?” Steve looked down at her, the corner of his mouth upturned in a smirk. “Feel like pizza?” 

“Sounds amazing. We’ll meet you there.” She willed Clint to head back inside and give them a moment, praying he wouldn’t see her rumpled shirt. 

“Great, I’ll tell the others.” Clint shifted to grab the door, then paused. “You might want to make a stop in the washroom first, you’ve uh, got a thing.” He gestured to his mouth with a wink, then opened the door and ducked inside. 

“Oh my god.” Darcy buried her face in her hands, realizing she’d smeared her lipstick when she smothered her moans. 

Steve felt her shoulders shake, and gently turned her around to face him. “Are you okay, Darce? He didn’t see anything, it’s fine.” He looked so sincere and concerned, so different from the confident and brazen Steve of before. “Are you crying? I’m sorry, I -” 

Darcy couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed, the sound echoing around the balcony. Steve froze, then smiled with a huff laughter. 

“Oh my god. He almost caught us that time.” Darcy buried her face in his chest, another bout of giggles escaping her. 

Steve snorted. “I’ll buy him pizza, it’ll be fine.” With a light touch to her chin, he brought her face up to his and kissed her softly. “Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” 

Darcy smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “Happy anniversary, Steve.”


End file.
